Mind controlled for sex
by HotRod2111
Summary: Cathy was walking alone back to her home until Jeremy came and mind controlled her.


Cathy was walking down the path back to her house humming happily, but then...

"Hi Cathy" the vocie said. Cathy turned around and saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Cathy said in surprise, before Cathy could say or do anything else, Jeremy got a mind control device out of his pocket, pressed the button and a beam enveloped her head. The beam absorbed into her mind and she was now standing emotionless, her glassy eyes stared at her controller.

Jeremy walked to Cathy and said: "Can you hear me Cathy?". "Yes Jeremy." Cathy said emotionless, Jeremy smiled and said "Come with to my house, hold hands with me and I want you to be in love with me." "Yes Jeremy." Cathy said with love in her voice.

They held hands and walked to Jeremy's house, when they arrived at his house they went up to his bedroom.

As they were walking up to Jeremy's bedroom Cathy was walking in front of Jeremy and he couldn't help but take a look at her body and noticed Cathy was swaying her curvy hips in a very sexy way as she walked up the stairs to Jeremy's room, Jeremy had never felt this turned on. When they got to Jeremy's room Cathy stood still and stared while Jeremy looked at her body again as he walked around her, he then put his hands on her body and went up and down taking in her curves he could tell that Cathy was getting turned on, with the mind control effects on must have altered her personality. "Cathy I want you to kiss me." Jeremy said, "Yes Jeremy."Cathy said, and kissed. The kissing then turned into snogging and their tounges were in some kind of fake fight, Cathy and Jeremy wrapped their arms around each others necks making it more intense. After they snogged they pulled apart breathing heavily.

After their breathing was back to normal Cathy said "I love you Jeremy." "I love you too Cathy." Jeremy said.

Cathy did have an amazing body curved in waist, curvy hips, tight clothes which you can easily see her intimacy and her buttocks. Jeremy told Cathy to take off her clothes slowly Cathy replied by saying: "Yes Jeremy." Cathy started to take off her green sweater, then her pink top after that she dumped them on the floor leaving her in her pink bra. Her breasts were small but Jeremy didn't mind. Cathy quickly took of her shoes and socks then slowly took her tight trousers off, dumped them on the floor leaving her in her pink panties, Cathy stood still to let her 'lover' look at her body.

Jeremy was very impressed and took off his clothes except his boxers, "Cathy have a look at my body and tell me what do feel on your body right now?" Jeremy asked, Cathy looked at his body and said "I feel turned on and I love your body, oh Jeremy I want to have sex with you!"

Jeremy walked to her and uncliped her bra dropped it on the floor she then took a step back and took her pink panties off leaving her naked in front of Jeremy, then he took his boxers revealing his hard length, Cathy liked his penis it was the first time she saw one and Jeremy liked her pussy they walked to Jeremy's bed, lied down with Jeremy on top of her and put his hands on her boobs and massaged them, Cathy moaned in pleasure: "Ooooohh Jeremy please give me more!" Jeremy felt a change in her bosoms the nipples hardened making it more pleasing, Jeremy then stopped and told Cathy to spread her legs which she did, Jeremy then put his cock in her pussy breaking her hymen in the process.

Jeremy let Cathy recover after that he slid the rest inside her, she was now full, " I'm full, full of your hard meat and feels so good and it will feel better when you move it inside me so go ahead." Cathy said. Jeremy was about to start but he had an idea so he penis out of her vagina and told Cathy roll over and she did then put his cock back in her pussy then started a very slow movement and put his hands on her breasts and began squeezing them softly, they both moaned in pleasure and they enjoying it so much that they wanted more, Jeremy was moving faster in her pussy then put his hands on her hips and griped them firmly then began shoving madly inside her, they screamed in pleasure and Cathy came on his penis.

Jeremy shoved inside her with more force and Cathy was loving it so much(even though she shouldn't but she could not love it because of the mind control effects) that she wanted Jeremy to come inside her then she yelled: "JEREMY...I'M...COOOOOMIIIINNG!"

Jeremy yelled: I'M COOOOMIIIINNG TOOOOO!"and they came together, Cathy was so happy to feel his semen inside her sex Cathy was so full after it all ended letting breaths go back to normal, Jeremy got the mind control device from his table where he placed it previously when they got to his house pointed it at Cathy.

A yellow beam went in her head which ment it was to be the final order for Cathy to follow, then Jeremy gave Cathy her final command: "Cathy I want you to forget what happened between us two, but first put your clothes back on and then walk to where you started before in mind controlled you." "Yes Jeremy." Cathy said and took out her final orders.


End file.
